<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A World Renewed by jamcake_muses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528904">A World Renewed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamcake_muses/pseuds/jamcake_muses'>jamcake_muses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works &amp; Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Post-War of the Ring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:26:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamcake_muses/pseuds/jamcake_muses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A small moment between Frodo and Sam in the Field of Cormallen</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A World Renewed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short and sweet piece I wrote for a friend.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Frodo awoke in Ithilien after the destruction of the Ring, he felt like the world was born anew. A month later, he stood at the edge of the glade behind the camp. The glade was blushed golden with the light filtered through thick canopy of the greenest leaves he had ever seen. Wildflowers of pink, blue, and purple bloomed on the forest floor, dancing to their own gentle tune in the cool spring breeze. The world around him seemed brighter, but nothing shone as brightly as his Sam. His dear Sam. Even at the brink of the world, even when he only knew a soft echo of himself, even with Ring and its long shadow of despair, he had Sam. </p><p>Frodo reached for Sam’s hand, entwining his fingers around Sam’s. Sam gave his hand a gentle squeeze before leading him in to the glade. They settled down across from each other on soft grass. They had eloped to the glade to escape the cacophony of the endless stream of people with endless stream of questions for Frodo and Sam. It did not take long for Sam to let his attention wander to the flowers. Frodo watched Sam as he carefully examined the purple flower closest to him. Sam handled it like it was made of glass and his face was scrunched up in excitement and joy, it brought a smile to Frodo’s lips and his heart skip a beat. No, nothing in this world shone as brightly as Sam, no green in the world could compare to the green in Sam’s eyes, and all the gold in the world would not gleam as Sam’s golden locks in the sun.<br/>
 <br/>
‘What are you going to do when we go back to the Shire, Sam?’ Frodo asked.</p><p>‘There were so many things I wanted to do. Those were the little things which made taking every step towards Mordor easier, but now…’ Sam hesitated. He squared his shoulders and turned to face Frodo. ‘But now I am not sure. It will be odd to wake up in a bed. Then to do my chores, my gardening instead of just putting one foot in front of another, to sit in the Green Dragon at the end of the long day, to sing and make merry, and then to stumble back to my own bed. The most odd thing is that I would have to do it without you, Mr. Frodo.’ </p><p>Sam looked away, hands wringing as if he had said too much. Frodo stared in disbelief, uncertain if he had heard Sam correctly. Sam did not want to leave his company as much as Frodo loathed to be parted from him. His heart swelled with joy at possibility of waking up to Sam snuggled up under his sheets, of making breakfast with Sam, of sipping tea as they sat by the fireplace in comfortable silence, of Sam tending to their garden as Frodo tried to be helpful, of stumbling back to their home after more than a few ales at the Green Dragon, of a quiet peaceful life with Sam and more.</p><p>Frodo reached out to cup Sam’s cheek and gently turned his face to his. Sam’s face was wrought with many emotions but in his eyes, Frodo could only see hope. </p><p>‘Then, stay with me, Sam.’ </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>